


anything but mixed signals

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's changed, and Jaejoong's confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything but mixed signals

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/profile)[**sleepish**](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/), and the 'walking out' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Jaejoong only notices something's wrong when he realises that for the last month, Changmin's not been returning his insults and one-touches. Instead, Changmin's just walked away, and now Jaejoong's thinking about it, he can't figure out just what that look means. He's Jaejoong, though, and subtlety's never been his strong point, so his first reaction is to hunt Changmin down in his room.

"Why don't you love me any more?" Jaejoong says as soon as Changmin opens the door, sticking his foot against the frame just in case Changmin has any ideas.

"But I do love you, Jaejoong-hyung," Changmin says blandly.

Jaejoong points a finger at him in indignation. "Liar! You just called me hyung and there aren't any cameras. Wait. Are there cameras?" Jaejoong looks around wildly in case this is one of those secret camera deals.

Changmin laughs at that, eyes crinkling with real humour that Jaejoong didn't even know he'd been missing. "No cameras. And I really do love you. Even if you're really slow."

The sincerity makes Jaejoong look at Changmin again, more closely. He just has time to get out, "Oh," before Changmin's leaning down, and Jaejoong rises onto his toes to meet him halfway.


End file.
